Dawn's Light
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: AotC AU. Temporary title. Was it mere coincidence that the ship Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were on was shot down by pirates above Tatooine soon after Anakin began having recurring nightmares about his mother? Or was it the will of the Force? R&R DISCONTINUED (If anyone wants to continue this story, please PM me.)
1. 1

**Dawn's Light**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Star Wars, I never have and I never will and I am only saying this once so I will not repeat it in later chapters_

**1.**

The pirates materialized seemingly out of nowhere.

Obi-Wan Kenobi swore before angling the starship he and his Padawan were flying on their way back to Coruscant after their mission to Ansion. Due to a malfunction in the imputed coordinates, the starship had dropped out of hyperspace above Tatooine. Obi-Wan was hoping that he could have merely put in the coordinates for Coruscant and jump back into hyperspace but the sudden appearance of the pirates tossed that idea out the airlock.

"Master?" His nineteen-year-old Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, said breaking Obi-Wan out of his thoughts as he twisted the starship away from the blasterfire the pirates' starship were directing at them.

"Blast it," Obi-Wan muttered. "Anakin, put in the coordinates for Co…" He broke off as blasterfire slammed into the starship. The ship spun and Obi-Wan had to fight to keep the ship under control before swearing under his breath.

"Blast. That blast knocked out the majority of the shields around the left stabilizer. Another hit like that and we'll lose the left stabilizer all together."

"Master, let me fly," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest until he realized that Anakin would be his best bet at getting out of this mess somewhat unscathed. Even if some of his flying can be suicidal, there was no contest that Anakin was the better flyer of the two. He closed his mouth before nodding and he and Anakin switched positions.

Anakin rested his hands on the controls before twisting the controls until the ship spun away from the blasterfire. Obi-Wan strapped himself in as Anakin continued his death defying stunts to avoid the blasterfire. However, one blast managed to strike the left stabilizer and Anakin, cursing under his breath, immediately ran his fingers over the console in an attempt to stabilize the rapidly spinning starship.

The ship spun; space, Tatooine, back and forth, back and forth.

"Master, the left stabilizer is gone. We're going to have to land while we have enough shield power to make it past the atmosphere without burning up," Anakin called gripping the controls hard.

Obi-Wan glanced at the console before frowning, his anxiety growing. "The shields are down to fifty percent, Anakin. If we're going to land then we're going to have to do it now."

Anakin nodded, eyes narrowed with concentration as he guided the ship toward the atmosphere. The ship continued to spin and Anakin gritted his teeth as he attempted to right the ship as it plunged toward the sandy landscape of Tatooine.

"I never thought I'd return to this dustball," Anakin muttered just loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear as he struggled to stabilize the ship as it fell rapidly toward a large dune of sand. "Hold on, Master. This landing is going to get rough."

"When aren't your landings rough?" Obi-Wan replied but he did hold on as the ship, still spinning, crashed upside down onto the sand, skidded across the sand before slamming hard into another dune of sand. Obi-Wan coughed as smoke entered the cockpit before he blinked before gazing around and up, er down, at the top of the cockpit.

"Anakin?" he called.

"Master?" Anakin's voice murmured and Obi-Wan could barely see him through the smoke.

"Are you all right?"

"My head hurts a little and I think I broke an arm though I'm not sure. I can't feel it so I probably did."

Obi-Wan was glad that his apprentice didn't suffer worse wounds. He unclipped the lightsaber that hung on his belt and ignited the brilliant blue blade to sever the straps that kept him pinned to the chair. He used the Force to land lightly on the ground before wincing in pain when he moved.

He turned his attention to his apprentice before igniting his lightsaber and slicing through his apprentice's straps. Anakin fell to the top of the cockpit before using the Force to soften his landing.

Anakin slowly sat up before holding his head. "Are you okay, Master?"

"I'm fine, Anakin. We should probably get out of here. There's a lot of smoke."

Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber before cutting through the cockpit and part of the ship to create a hole big enough for the two of them to move through. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and crawling through the hole onto the sand. He turned around before stretching out a hand to help his apprentice out of the ruined ship.

Anakin was covered in bruises, dust and scratches with one arm hanging limply at one side. He sank into a sitting position the instant he was out of the ship before examining it. "We're going to have to find some other way to get back to Coruscant," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded before standing up and gazing around. "Do you know where we are?" he asked knowing Anakin was more likely to know because this had been his homeplanet before he joined the Jedi.

Anakin struggled to his feet before gazing around though he did sway a bit and his eyes glittered with pain. "I think we're in the Dune Sea but I'm not entirely sure. We should see if anything survived the crash."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's unbroken arm. "How's your head?" he asked.

"It hurts. Everything's spinning a little," Anakin said putting his unbroken hand on his head.

"All right, take a seat Anakin. I'll go see if anything survived the crash." He straightened up before wincing as he moved. Using the Force to examine what wounds he had, he was thankful that none of his wounds were life-threatening. He made his way back into the ship to see if there was anything he could salvage.

* * *

><p>Anakin climbed to the top of the dune the ship had crashed into before gazing around but he found that even from his vantage point he couldn't see anything. He sat down before crossing his legs and closing his eyes in an attempt to stave off the exhaustion he had successful hid from his master with the Force. His master had managed to snap his arm back into place and put it in a sling using some materials he managed to salvage from the wrecked ship when he first went in it. Anakin's headache had also faded away; however, the memory of his recurring nightmares came back into his mind and he found it hard to push the dreadful memories away. The sandy landscape of Tatooine only served to bring the images of his nightmares back into the forefront of his mind.<p>

"Anakin?'

Anakin opened his eyes before turning to find his master standing at the base of the dune with a pack in his hands, likely the rest of what had survived the destruction of their starship. "Yes master?" he called down.

"Do you see anything?"

"I'm afraid not. We're too far away. Did you find a pair of working macrobinoculars?"

"Don't know if they work, no, but I did find a pair." Obi-Wan climbed the dune before coming to a stop beside Anakin as he stood up before handing up the macrobinoculars. Anakin took them before turning them on and lifting them to his eyes. He examined the area in front of him, turning a few times until the macrobinoculars locked on a settlement lying a few kilometers ahead of them.

"I see a settlement, master," Anakin said lowering the macrobinoculars to glance at his master. "It's right in front of us but I don't know how far it is."

"Well, I guess we'd better start walking."

Anakin glanced up at his sky where the twin suns were beginning to sink beyond the horizon. "It wouldn't be a good idea to start now, master. It gets cold when the suns go down."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips together in thought. "The ship isn't in danger of blowing up so we should be safe from the cold and any unwelcome guests," he said. "We'll stay there for the night. Do you think we can reach the settlement before dark tomorrow?"

"If we move fast and there aren't any sandstorms or Tusken Raiders."

"Then we may as well get some rest so we can reach the settlement by tomorrow night." Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin with concern in his eyes before adding, "You haven't been getting much sleep, Anakin, have you?"

Anakin froze but he knew better than to lie to his master. "No master, not since Ansion."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "I've been having nightmares…about my mother, master," he said quietly. "They keep occurring each night ever since we left Ansion and they keep getting worse with each passing night."

Obi-Wan continued to gaze at him. "Dreams pass with time, Anakin," he said softly.

Anakin looked away feeling a spark of anger. His master didn't understand; the nightmares, they felt so real to where Anakin felt as though he could stretch out a hand and touch his mother. Not to mention, they were recurring. Normal nightmares may go away with time, as Obi-Wan had said, but never before has Anakin experienced nightmares that kept getting worse and worse with each passing day.

"Get some sleep, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently.

"Yes master," Anakin murmured before walking into the ship. He lied down before closing his eyes and immediately falling asleep.

_The sand whirled around him. The heat scorched his skin. The loud guttural yowls of the Tusken Raiders and the hum of the speeder bikes grated his ears._

_ Suddenly, the Force throbbed with pain. His mother was covered in deep gashes and bruises and tied to what looked like a pole. A Tusken Raider appeared. It attacked his mother; the pain caused the Force to shudder. He felt it; it hammered against his consciousness._

_ "Mom?" Anakin called._

_ "Ani? Oh my little Ani, why did you leave me?" His mother moaned in pain. "Please, Ani, please help me."_

_ "Mom! Where are you? I'll help you but where are you?" Anakin shouted._

_ "Ani, my little Ani. Help me please."_

_ "I will, mom, but tell me where you are, please."_

_ "Ani, please help me."_

_ Suddenly, she began to fade away._

_ Anakin stretched out a hand. "Mom," he cried as his mother continued to fade away until she shattered as if she was made with fragile glass and the Force seemed to shudder with the sudden disturbance that accompanied the shattering._

_ "Mom!" Anakin cried._

"Anakin, wake up! Anakin!"

Anakin sat up sharply gasping before gazing around to find himself flying in the remains of the cockpit with his master sitting at his side gazing at him with concern.

"You were crying out in your sleep, Anakin," he said.

Anakin realized his face was wet with fallen tears and he quickly wiped the unshed tears away. "It was…just a nightmare," he whispered.

"About your mother?'

Anakin nodded slowly before hesitating. He decided he would voice his worry to his master and hope Obi-Wan would listen to him. "Yes. Master, please, I think these dreams more than just a dream. It feels so real. I…think my mother is in serious danger."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said calmly, "it was just a dream…"

"It wasn't just a dream, Master!" Anakin cried suddenly frustrated and angry with his master. He got to his feet before glaring at his master. "If it was just a dream then why does the same dream keep occurring every single day and keep getting worse and more vivid with each passing day?"

He stalked out of the ship before Obi-Wan could reply and gazed up at the twin suns that were slowly beginning to rise into the morning sky. He was surprised he slept most of the night without waking up. That was the first time in days that he has ever slept more than a few hours before the nightmare would force him to wake up.

He was half-expecting his master to follow him out and lecture him on yelling on him but, to his surprise, his master left him alone. He felt a bit guilty for yelling at his master; his master didn't understand that his dreams kept getting more vivid each time he had them. He didn't have the right to yell at his master when his master didn't understand and he didn't take the time to explain it to him.

About half an hour later after the suns were well above the horizon, Obi-Wan joined him looking deep in thought. "We should start walking, Anakin, before it gets too late," he said calmly.

"I'm sorry, master," Anakin said glancing at his master, "for yelling at you. It wasn't my place…"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupted him gently but firmly. "While you shouldn't have yelled at me, I understand why you did. You're worried about your mother and your dream is either being brought on by your fears or it is the Force trying to warn you of something. While it isn't a common gift, some Jedi can get brief glimpses of the future. However, you must understand that the future is always in constant motion."

"But what if it happens, Master?" Anakin protested.

"Anakin, you know attachments are forbidden."

"She's my _mother_," Anakin protested. "She was the one who raised me for nine years of my life. She was the one that comforted me when I had a rather bad day working for Watto. She's the one who insisted that we would see each other again. Please, master, I have to go to her; I have to see her one more time; I have to make sure she's all right. Please." Anakin was practically begging his master as the memory of his vivid nightmare continued to haunt his mind.

Obi-Wan gazed at him clearly seeing the worry and fear that glittered in the depths of Anakin's azure eyes. "It'll take us time to find someone willing to give us a lift to Coruscant," he said. "So I suppose we will have some time to visit your mother briefly. You must understand, Anakin, that you will not be able to see your mother again after today. You need to learn to let go of your attachments."

"I don't think I ever will be able to, master," Anakin said softly. "I love my mother too much to just forget about her."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said patiently, "I only said to let go of your attachment, I never said anything about forgetting her. Do you think I suddenly forgot about Qui-Gon after he died and I finally let go of my grief? I will always remember him, Anakin, and I know you will always remember your mother."

Anakin hadn't thought his master forgot about Qui-Gon. "I can't get rid of my emotions, master."

"Anakin, no one can get rid of their emotions even if they wanted to. It is not a matter of getting rid of your emotions; it's a matter of controlling them. You control your emotions. Don't let your emotions control you."

Anakin understood what his master was trying to tell him. "I understand, master," he said softly.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment before he stretched out a hand and gently placed it on Anakin's shoulder. "Come Anakin. The sooner we reach the settlement, the sooner we can find your mother, check on her, find a transport and get back to Coruscant."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you master," he said softly.

Obi-Wan was silent for a long moment. "Do not thank me, Anakin. This is something I feel you have to do and I do understand why you want to see her. Come, we have a long way to go."

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter one of my brand new story and I hope that you like it. It is likely going to have more than one part but, for now, it is only one part and will be covering an AU version of AotC soon**

**Darth: how AU?**

**Blaze: extremely!**

**Darth: where's my cappuccino? How about AUing me a cappuccino?**

**Anakin: that's not what AU means (hands Darth cappuccino)**

**Darth: thank you. Now where's my frappuccino?**

**Anakin: Dooku took it**

**Dooku's Ghost: I didn't! It was Palpypie!**

**Darth: hand me a lightsaber and where's Mother Talzin? I need to speak to her about voodooing Palpypie**

**Talzin: I'll help you once you get Grievous off my ass!**

**Darth: just pour some oil on him**

**Talzin: Tried that…missed**

**Darth: well you're not supposed to miss and don't use cooking oil**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 2 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


	2. 2

**Note: In this story, the Tusken Raider attack occurred earlier than in canon.**

**Another Note: The title of this story **_**will**_** change eventually.**

**2.**

Anakin was surprised when he discovered the settlement was Mos Espa, the same settlement on Tatooine in which he had spent nine years of his life as a slave. "This is Mos Espa. We aren't likely to find a transport here. The only place that has a spaceport is Mos Eisley. There are a few speeder dealers here though but most of them charge ridiculously high prices," he said to his master.

"Yes, I remember how expensive the replacement hyperdrive Qui-Gon bought when we first came here was," Obi-Wan said. "We wouldn't have been able to get it had it not been for you."

Anakin grinned at the memory of the Bonta Eve Podrace he won. "Can we find Watto so I can ask about my mother?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

The two tired Jedi made their way toward the dealership that Anakin worked in for the first nine years of his life. Anakin spotted Watto with his blue wings fluttering behind him speaking with a Dug. The Dug said something in Huttese in response to Watto's words before he walked off.

Watto turned his attention to Anakin and Obi-Wan as the two of them came to a stop in front of them. "Hello Watto," Anakin greeted the Toydarian in Huttese.

"Do I know you?" Watto asked in the same language.

"It's been ten years. I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker."

Watto blinked. "Ani, little Ani? It is you! You sure have sprouted and a Jedi at that," he said switching to Basic. "Listen, I have a couple of dead beats. Owe me a lot of money."

"My mother," Anakin said also switching back to Basic.

"Oh right. Shmi. I sold her."

"You sold her?"

"Years ago. To someone named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. I hear he freed her and married her," Watto said sounding as if the news was still a surprise to him.

"Where is she?" Anakin asked.

"Oh a long ways from here. All the way on the other side of Mos Eisley I think," Watto replied.

"I would like to know where she is."

"Ah sure, I'll show you." Watto turned around before flying into the shop and Anakin followed him in with Obi-Wan, whose eyes were narrowed, just behind him. Anakin winced; he was positive his master had heard the faint threatening note in his tone of voice when he asked Watto to tell him where his mother was.

"Anakin, I am sure he would have cooperated. You did not have to threaten him," Obi-Wan said further proving Anakin's suspicions.

"Watto's stubborn, Master," was all Anakin said in reply.

After they got the coordinates for the location of the Lars homestead, Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to the nearest speeder dealership and borrowed a speeder they would take to the Lars homestead. Anakin just shook his head at the mind trick Obi-Wan had used on the human from whom they borrowed the speeder.

"And you say not to use the mind trick for your own gain, master," he said.

"It was not for my own gain, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "We needed a speeder to get to Mos Eisley anyway to return to Coruscant." He guided the speeder over the sand in the direction of the coordinates Watto had given Anakin.

They reached the homestead sometime after they passed Anchorhead. During that time, Anakin's arm had healed enough to where he no longer needed the sling and his and Obi-Wan's other major injuries were no longer an issue.

As Anakin climbed out of the speeder and walked toward the hut with Obi-Wan at his side, he spotted a very familiar protocol droid talking to a vaporator nearby. The droid glanced up. "Hello, how may I help you? I am See…"

"Threepio?" Anakin said brow furrowing in surprise.

"Oh the Maker, Master Ani, it's good to see you again," See Threepio said surprise in his voice.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story, Master," Anakin said glancing briefly at his master before looking at Threepio. "I came to see my mother."

"Of course, of course. Mistress Shmi will be very delighted to see you, Master Anakin. Come, follow me." Threepio turned around before walking toward the hut and Anakin and Obi-Wan walked after the golden protocol droid. The droid led them into the hut before calling out, "Mistress Shmi! Mistress Shmi!"

"She went out," a young man about as young as Anakin with auburn hair said walking over to join them.

"Oh," Threepio sounded disappointed. "But I bring a very important guest."

"I am Anakin Skywalker," Anakin introduced himself.

The auburn haired man examined him. "Owen Lars," he said before he inclined his head to the blonde woman who stood at his side as he shook Anakin's hand. "This is my girlfriend Beru."

"Hello," the woman, Beru, said.

"Master Cliegg, are you here?" Threepio called.

A gray-brown haired man walked over to join them. "Who might you be?" he said glancing at Anakin.

"This is Master Anakin Skywalker," Threepio said before Anakin could reply.

Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the golden protocol droid's words.

"I am Cliegg Lars, Shmi is my wife," Cliegg said stretching out a hand and Anakin took it before shaking it in greeting. "Why don't we take a seat and rest for a bit? Shmi should be back soon."

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat down at the table in the kitchen area of the homestead while Beru went to get some drinks and Anakin asked how Cliegg met his mother.

"I was in Mos Espa one time," Cliegg explained. "I was actually speaking to Watto when Shmi came out. I suppose I fell in love at first sight and asked if she was for sale, since I knew she was a slave."

Anakin bristled at the word. Obi-Wan glanced at him before sending a reassuring nudge through the Force.

"Watto was reluctant. He kept saying that since he lost his best slave five years earlier, he didn't want to give up his second best one. I assume he was referring to you since Shmi said the two of you were his only recent slaves. Anyway, I offered him a price he couldn't refuse and he, reluctantly, agreed. However, after Shmi was released to me, I freed her and asked her to marry me. She agreed."

Anakin was glad; he had wanted his mother to be free and now she was. "Thank you," he said, "for freeing my mother."

"I do not approve of slavery," Cliegg said.

"Dear, are you in here?" A very familiar female voice sounded and Anakin glanced up sharply at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Yes, Shmi," Cliegg called back. "I've got a surprise for you."

Shmi Skywalker, looking a bit older than when Anakin had last seen her, walked into the kitchen before coming to a dead stop when she caught sight of Anakin, her brown eyes going wide with shock. "Ani?" she whispered.

"Mom," Anakin replied feeling tears well up in his eyes before he got to his feet and walked over to stand in front of his mother torn between hugging her and just looking at her.

"Oh my Ani," Shmi said hugging Anakin. "You sure have grown up since I last saw you."

Anakin hugged his mother back feeling a few tears slide down his face. "I've missed you so much, mom."

"I've missed you too." Shmi stepped back before gazing at her son with tears shining in her eyes. "You've grown so handsome and a Jedi just like Qui-Gon promised."

"Well, I'm still technically an apprentice," Anakin admitted. He turned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "Mom, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Jedi Master. Obi-Wan, this is my mother, Shmi Skywalker."

Obi-Wan walked to Anakin's side. "It is very nice to meet you, Mrs. Skywalker," he greeted her politely.

"Call me Shmi," Shmi replied. "I'm glad Qui-Gon kept his promise to train you to be a Jedi, son, but I thought he was the one that was going to train you. I don't really understand the Jedi though so maybe I'm mistaken."

"No you're not mom," Anakin said. "Master Qui-Gon was supposed to train me but...he died. Master Obi-Wan was his apprentice but he became a knight and took me on as his apprentice after he became one."

"Oh." Shmi turned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied though there was a brief gleam of sadness in his eyes that disappeared almost as swiftly as it appeared.

"Come, why don't we eat dinner and talk? We've got ten years to catch up on," Shmi said smiling. "I know you can't stay forever though, Ani."

"We need to get back to Coruscant soon," Obi-Wan said. "I gave Anakin permission to come and see you, Shmi, but I'm afraid we can't stay too long."

"Can you at least stay for dinner?"

Anakin glanced at his master pleadingly.

"It would be unwise to travel to Mos Eisley in the dark," Obi-Wan decided. "If you would not mind us staying here for the night then we can leave in the morning."

"I don't mind. What do you say, dear?" Shmi turned to gaze at Cliegg.

"He's your son, Shmi," Cliegg said. "I, for one, don't mind."

Shmi looked grateful.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan could see the happiness that was shining on Anakin's face as he spoke with his mother for the first time since they parted ten years earlier. He spoke to her about his life as a Jedi just as she talked to him about everything that happened after he was freed. "Cliegg and I fell in love at first sight," Shmi said.<p>

"So Cliegg said," replied Anakin. "I'm glad you two are happy together."

Shmi smiled. "I'm glad to see you're happy as well," she said. "Do you like being a Jedi?"

Anakin smiled. "It's harder than I thought it would be," he admitted, "but I like being a Jedi. Master Obi-Wan is a wonderful master even if his lectures can be a bit irritating."

"I can hear you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said dryly.

"I know. That's why I said it."

"Will you ever change?"

"Probably not."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes skyward. "It's not my fault you keep doing something that warrants a lecture," he said.

"Hey, when I did something that warranted a lecture in your eyes, I ended saving your life…six times now actually."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Six? I believe it has only been five times."

"Sure it has, master."

Shmi was watching the two of them curiously. "Ani," she said, "why are you arguing with your master?"

Anakin let a lopsided grin cross his face. "Because I can," he said.

"Real mature, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin laughed. "No, it's because…well…Obi-Wan's become like a brother to me in the last ten years. We've been through so much together. I suppose I see him like the father I never had."

Shmi smiled. "I'm glad you're happy, Ani," she said. She stood before adding, "Now I think you should get some sleep."

Anakin nodded before getting to his feet. "I am getting tired."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, not really but I know I'll sleep soundly knowing you're all right, mom." He made his way out of the kitchen area toward the room Cliegg had given him and Obi-Wan to share.

Obi-Wan stood up before inclining his head to Shmi. "Thank you for letting us stay here tonight, Shmi."

"You are welcome," Shmi said.

Obi-Wan walked out of the kitchen area before stepping into the room he would share would Anakin for the night to find his apprentice sitting on the cot that rested next to the wall. "Anakin?" he said sitting on the other cot.

"Yes master?"

"Are you all right?"

Anakin nodded slowly. "I'm just happy to see my mom again," he said. "Like you said, I know I'll probably never see her again but I'm glad I was able to see her one more time like she said. I'm still afraid for her though."

"You still think your dream will come true?"

"Tusken Raiders were in the dream, Master. I know them well enough to know they cannot be underestimated. Tusken Raiders kidnapped my mother, Master. They can grab her at any time she isn't within the perimeter of this place."

"Perhaps if you warned her about the threat then she will be prepared should they try to attack; she could even ask Owen or Cliegg to go with her if she ever leaves. That's the best that you can do, Anakin, but you must understand that you cannot save everyone."

Anakin bristled. "She's my _mother_, master. I will make sure she does not die," he declared firmly.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly, "I know you don't want your mother to die but you must understand that death is the only thing that is certain in life. Everyone will die eventually. No one is immortal no matter how many people believe they are. I understand you want to keep your mother alive for as long as possible but Fate may have other plans, plans that even the Force cannot stop."

"I can't let her die, Master," Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan sighed; his apprentice was too stubborn for his own good. "Anakin," he said finally, "I know you love your mother very much but you need to know that there isn't much you can do. She's an adult; she knows how to take care of herself."

Anakin opened his mouth to protest but apparently seemed to be thinking about Obi-Wan's words. "I don't know if it'll be enough and I wish there was something else I could do."

"Trust in the Force, Anakin. Feel it. What are you feeling is the right course of action?"

Anakin was silent for a long moment. "I feel…that I should go ahead with your suggestion."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Now get some sleep, Anakin," he said gently. "You look like you could use the rest."

Anakin yawned before nodding and lying down on the cot. It wasn't long before the young Padawan fell asleep. Obi-Wan smiled gently at his Padawan's sleeping body. "You still have much to learn, Padawan," he said softly before he also lied down and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shmi gazed at the twin suns as they rose up beyond the horizon before she sighed and glanced at her husband and Obi-Wan. "Where's Ani?" she asked.<p>

"Still sleeping," replied Obi-Wan. "He hasn't been getting much sleep recently so I decided to let him sleep in."

"He did look pretty tired," Shmi said softly. "I'm glad he's getting some well-needed rest." She brushed her hands clean on her apron before pulling it off and draping it over the back of the chair. "I think I'm going to go out and pick some mushrooms."

"I have to go meet up with some of my friends. We're heading out to Anchorhead," Cliegg said before he glanced at Owen. "Do you want to come with?"

"All right, father," said Owen getting to his feet and the two of them walked out of the homestead.

Shmi walked toward the door and Obi-Wan stood up. "Would you mind if I accompanied you?" he asked.

Shmi glanced at him. "I will be fine on my own, Obi-Wan," she said.

"I insist." The way Obi-Wan said those words made Shmi wonder if the Jedi Knight had another reason as to why he wished to accompany her. When she voiced her thoughts out loud to the Jedi, Obi-Wan fell silent.

"Anakin's worried about you," was all he said.

_Why is Ani worried about me?_ Shmi thought as she nodded to the Jedi Knight. "All right, you can come," she said before she and Obi-Wan walked out of the homestead. They walked across the sandy landscape and Shmi found herself concentrated on finding mushrooms. Obi-Wan walked silently and his eyes were guarded as he scanned the horizon.

Shmi finished picking the mushrooms before glancing at Obi-Wan who was watching the horizon with narrowed eyes. "Are you all right, Obi-Wan?" she asked breaking Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

"Something's not right," Obi-Wan murmured eyes narrowed as he gazed at the landscape, his hand resting on the hilt of his lightsaber, which hung on his belt.

A loud guttural yell sounded and Shmi glanced up sharply. "Tusken Raiders," she gasped.

Obi-Wan's lightsaber was in his hand but unlit as he quickly scanned the landscape looking for the Tusken Raiders. "Let's move, Shmi," he murmured. "Walk behind me, keep your back to me and let me know if they're coming up behind us. Walk slowly and keep a lookout."

Shmi nodded slowly before moving to stand behind Obi-Wan with her back to him. The two of them began moving backwards slowly toward the Lars homestead. The Tusken Raiders attacked and Shmi found herself and Obi-Wan surrounded by the Raiders as they attacked. Obi-Wan was quick to protect Shmi, however, and his lightsaber blazed to life. He sliced through the Tusken Raiders' weapons before pointing a palm toward the Tusken Raiders behind Shmi and the Raiders were sent flying backwards and to the side, clearing a path.

"Go, run!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Shmi ran past the unconscious Tusken Raiders toward the Lars Hoomestead. Obi-Wan ran after her, lightsaber slicing through the weapons of a Tusken Raiders as he ran past them. They moved rapidly with the Tusken Raiders, yowling in fury, chased after them in a single file line. A blaster bolt nearly caught Shmi but she managed to duck behind Obi-Wan, who blocked the bolt, in time.

However, the Raiders had the advantage of numbers and one of the blaster bolts got past Obi-Wan's defenses, slamming into his shoulder and nearly knocking him down. Shmi saw the Jedi Knight stagger back but he still kept fighting to block the blaster bolts. Shmi wished she could help him but she didn't have a weapon with her and it wasn't likely she would be able to handle one if she did have one.

Obi-Wan stopped for a moment and Shmi watched as the Tusken Raider that were closest to him were suddenly sent flying backwards straight into the Raiders who were walking directly behind them. As they always walked in a single line, that one Tusken Raider knocked the Raiders behind them down, one at a time.

"That'll buy us some time," Obi-Wan said. His voice was devoid of the pain Shmi was positive he was feeling but his eyes betrayed him. Shmi has always been very good at reading someone by looking into their eyes, it was how she knew she could trust Qui-Gon even though she never told him that.

The two of them moved quickly until they were coming to a stop near the vaporators near the homestead. Shmi stopped gasping and struggling to catch her breath. "We'll be all right now," she said once she got her breath back. "Tusken Raiders hardly ever come this close to a homestead so we should be fine."

Obi-Wan nodded too breathless to speak. It only lasted for a moment before he straightened up and glanced at her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Shmi nodded. "You're injured though," she said. "Come, let's get you inside and I'll do what I can for it."

Obi-Wan nodded before the two of them walked into the homestead.

* * *

><p>"Master!" Anakin gasped when he saw the wound in Obi-Wan's shoulder that his mother was currently cleaning using the water Beru had given her. "What happened?"<p>

Obi-Wan winced as Shmi's fingers probed the wound as she bandaged it. "I went with Shmi when she left this morning while you were sleeping," he explained. "We got attacked by Tusken Raiders. I managed to distract them long enough for us to get away but one of their blaster bolts caught my shoulder."

Anakin felt a flash of anger at the Tusken Raiders but the gratitude he felt for his master easily overrode it. "Will he be all right, mom?" he asked turning his gaze to Shmi.

"He'll be fine but it'll take time for it to heal, especially with the limited amount of medical supplies we have," said Shmi.

"It'll heal faster once I get it seen to by the Jedi Healers back at the Temple," Obi-Wan assured Shmi. "Thank you, Shmi."

"No, thank you, Obi-Wan. You saved my life today," Shmi said. She put the bowl of water back on the counter before glancing at Anakin. "You're going to be leaving soon, aren't you?"

Anakin nodded slowly feeling reluctant to leave, especially so soon after the attack he was sure was the one he had seen in his dream but slightly different. Obi-Wan must have sensed his hesitation for he gazed at Shmi. "To give Anakin peace of mind, Shmi, would you mind if someone went with you whenever you leave the homestead? Like Owen or Cliegg? He will likely be less worried about you if he knows you have someone to protect you should something happen."

Anakin tossed his master a grateful look.

Shmi was silent for a long moment. "I think that'd be best," she said before she gently drew Anakin into a hug. Anakin wrapped his arms around his mother before holding her for a long moment. "I guess this is goodbye, Ani."

Anakin swallowed suddenly very reluctant to leave his mother behind. He didn't want to give his life as a Jedi up but he also was reluctant to leave his mother behind. He closed his eyes before stretching out with the Force, slowly letting it guide him to the right solution. The answer came to him and Anakin sighed as he realized he had to leave his mother behind. He would miss her because he would never see her again but he would never forget.

Never.

"Yes, it is. Goodbye mom. I love you," Anakin said softly not afraid to reveal the love he had for his mother.

"I love you too, Ani," Shmi replied before she released Anakin.

"I'll miss you," Anakin whispered feeling his throat clog up with emotion.

"Ani," Shmi said gently, "I know you will but your path is much different from mine. You must follow your own path just as I must follow mine. I will never forget you, Ani."

"I'll never forget you either, mom."

"Now go, son, and don't look back."

Anakin remembered those were the words his mother had told him ten years earlier. He hugged his mother one last time before closing his eyes as he felt tears well up in them. He wiped away the traitorous tears that leaked out from behind his eyelids and felt Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder.

"Come, Anakin, we must get going," Obi-Wan said. His voice was calm but also gentle as if he understood the kind of sorrow Anakin was feeling.

"I'm ready, Master," Anakin said turning around and walking out of the house with his master at his side. He closed his eyes briefly as he recalled his mother's last words to him and he did as his mother told him.

He did not look back.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was chapter 3**

**Anakin: I'm gonna miss my mom**

**Palpypie: oh boohoo!**

**Anakin: (scowls, stabs Palpypie with stick and stalks off)**

**Luke: (kicks Palpypie in the gut and joins his father)**

**Mace: (drives over Palpypie in Mustang) when did you get here?**

**Luke: just now**

**Mace: oh**

**Obi-Wan: (glances at Palpypie who's still conscious and hits him on the head with a sledgehammer) By the way, Anakin, where is your lightsaber?**

**Anakin: er…can we talk about this later?**

**Obi-Wan: without your light…**

**Anakin: LECTURE! (Takes off in random speeder that appears out of nowhere)**

**Luke: (steals Obi-Wan's speeder and flies away rapidly)**

**Mace: (drives away quickly in Mustang)**

**Obi-Wan: that was uncalled for!**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and I will post chapter 3 as soon as I possibly can and I would greatly appreciate it if I can get over ten reviews before I post the next chapter and thank you to the four reviewers who reviewed the first chapter. You guys are the best.**


	3. 3

**A/n. Thank you very much to the seven people who reviewed the last chapter; you guys are the best.**

**3.**

The journey to Mos Eisley was silent.

Obi-Wan guided the speeder over the sandy landscape toward the distant spaceport. His Padawan had been silent since they left the Lars Homestead and Obi-Wan knew he was trying to get control over his emotions. However, he could feel the sorrow surround Anakin like a cyclone as the young Padawan attempted to gain control of his sadness and push it away. Due to the whirlwind of emotions that surrounded Anakin like a maelstrom, Obi-Wan could feel them. The fact that Anakin wasn't shielding with the Force also allowed Obi-Wan to sense the maelstrom surrounding his Padawan.

"Anakin?" He called softly breaking the silence as he guided the speeder into Mos Eisley. He was going carefully to avoid aggravating his shoulder wound but the wound had numbed a couple of hours back.

"Yes Master?" Anakin said glancing at his master.

Obi-Wan continued to examine his Padawan. "Will you be all right?" he asked.

Anakin sighed. "I'll miss her, master, but I know this is what I have to do, it's what I'm supposed to do. I promised my mother that I would come back and I did. I think I'll be all right knowing she's all right and no longer a slave. I'll be fine, master."

To Obi-Wan, it sounded as though Anakin was trying to convince himself as much as his master.

He turned his gaze to the settlement as he brought the speeder to a stop. "Come, we'll go to a few of the cantinas and see if we can find a pilot willing to take us to Coruscant," he said.

Anakin nodded before he climbed out of the speeder and Obi-Wan followed him. The two of them made their way into the nearest cantina. The air of the cantina they entered was alive with music and talking. A myriad of different beings were walking around; from Rodians to Twi'leks to humans. The bartender was serving drinks behind the counter and several people were drinking as they walked.

Obi-Wan led the way deeper into the cantina, scanning the crowd with his eyes as well as the Force. The atmosphere was wary; not friendly but certainly not hostile but that was to be expected in a cantina where smugglers, spicerunners, bounty hunters and pilots came by often. Finding a pilot who would be willing to take them to Coruscant for what little credits they managed to save from the wreckage of their ship would prove to be a challenge.

"Master?" Anakin whispered quietly. "How are we going to find a pilot here?"

"Be patient, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured back. "We'll find one easily. It's finding a pilot who will accept what little we have with us that'll be the true challenge."

Anakin said nothing but merely nodded.

Unfortunately, the first cantina they visited proved a waste of time and so did the two following. As they were quickly running out of options, Obi-Wan sent Anakin to sell their speeder and see if that would gain them more credits to pay for a pilot. Anakin returned a while later as Obi-Wan came to a stop outside the last cantina in Mos Eisley.

"I didn't get as much as I would have liked, Master," Anakin said handing the credits to the Jedi Knight.

"It'll do," Obi-Wan said before walking into the cantina and Anakin followed him. The two of them searched through the cantina for a while before they finally came across a female human captain who said she would be willing to give them a lift to Coruscant.

"I'm going there myself," the woman said, "so it shouldn't prove too much trouble to take you there. However, I want ten thousand credits…paid up front."

"She certainly drives a hard bargain," Anakin muttered under his breath but Obi-Wan heard him nonetheless.

"Five thousand," Obi-Wan said calmly not acknowledging his Padawan's words.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "I think not," she said, her Corellian accent was strong. "That's not enough for a trip to the other end of the galaxy practically. Nine thousand."

"Six thousand."

"I will not be able to pay for the fuel with that," the woman said. "No, eight thousand, no less."

"How about seven thousand?"

"Seven fifty is my final offer."

"Deal."

Anakin raised his eyebrows at his master but Obi-Wan merely shrugged.

"What's the cargo?" the woman asked after she shook Obi-Wan's hand to seal the deal.

"Just myself and my friend."

"Very well." The woman stood up before putting her drink onto the table and leading the way out of the cantina. Obi-Wan stood before following her while Anakin dropped to bring up the rear of the group.

"I didn't know you could haggle, master," Anakin whispered to his master.

"It came in handy when Master Qui-Gon and I were on missions where we needed to do a little haggling," Obi-Wan said with a shrug. "Besides, it's a useful skill and the price we agreed on is fair."

"And just within our budget."

"That too."

The two of them walked into the hangar bay where the woman's ship was located. It was a small star cruiser with sloping viewports, a narrow bow, a gun turret above and below the cockpit and a silver hull scarred by blasterfire. The boarding ramp was lowered and the woman was already making her way up the ramp.

"Come on, I don't have all day."

"And you call me impatient, master," Anakin said with a snort.

"You are impatient, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a shrug before he jogged forward to catch up with the pilot. "I never did catch your name," he added to the pilot.

"I will tell you my name when you tell yours," the Corellian replied as she sat down in the pilot's seat in the cockpit. Obi-Wan noticed his Padawan was gazing at the interior of the ship with the curious look he always got in his eyes whenever he is onboard a ship.

"My name's Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan said deciding it wouldn't harm anyone if the pilot knew their names. "The boy is Anakin."

"Silvianta," the woman said. "Take a seat. We'll be taking off momentarily."

Obi-Wan and Anakin took their seats and Silvianta started the ship up before it lifted off the ground, the landing gear folding into the ship, and flew toward the atmosphere. Anakin gazed through the window at the sandy planet as the ship left it behind and he closed his eyes.

"Goodbye mom," Obi-Wan heard him whisper just as the ship shuddered before leaping into hyperspace.

* * *

><p>Coruscant: the jewel of the core.<p>

Senator Padmé Amidala guided her starfighter toward the landing platform near the Senate building on the starboard side of the Nabooian star cruiser as it made its approach to the capital. The ship glided soundlessly to a stop on one of the platforms lying adjacent to the main landing bay where the cruiser would land. The cruiser landed moments later and Padmé shut the engines of the starfighter down before glancing at her astromech droid, Artoo Deetoo. "Let's go," she said softly to the droid who beeped and whistled in agreement before he lowered him to the ground.

Padmé popped the cockpit open before climbing down from it and walking over to join Typho as the captain made his way to her side.

"I guess I was wrong," Typho said quietly as the two of them watched Cordé and the troops who were walking at her side left the ship. "I guess there was no danger."

However, no sooner had he said those words then the cruiser exploded. Bits and pieces of durasteel, glass and bodies went flying in all directions. Padmé shielded her face from the worst of the flying debris before gazing around for her decoy. She found her lying limp a few meters away from the boarding ramp on which she was walking.

"Cordé!" Padmé gasped. She ran across the platform before kneeling down beside her friend as she removed her helmet.

"Forgive me…my lady," Cordé whispered.

"It's all right," Padmé whispered before watching as her friend died before her very eyes.

"My lady, we have to go," Typho whispered softly coming to Padmé's side.

Padmé remained motionless beside his friend's side.

"Senator Amidala, we must go now," Typho said urgently his blaster in his hand as he scanned the area for any possible dangers.

"I shouldn't have come back," Padmé said softly as she got to her feet.

"This vote is very important," Typho reminded her.

Padmé nodded slowly. "Yes, yes it is. Let's go." She said a quiet goodbye to her friend before turning around and following Typho as the captain led the way away from the assassination attempt.

* * *

><p>Anakin watched as Obi-Wan thanked the pilot who dropped them off at the Coruscant Spaceport about three kilometers from the Jedi Temple. He waited for his master to join him before making his way toward a nearby speeder dealership and borrowed one of the speeders the dealer was willing to give them for a small fee.<p>

"Hey, gotta make a living kid," the dealer said after he named the price he wanted Anakin to pay. Anakin thought about how Obi-Wan had neatly haggled Silvianta into accepting twenty-five percent less than the price she had originally named.

"How about this?" Anakin said as an idea came into his mind. "We only need the speeder to get to the Jedi Temple. After that, we won't need it anymore. How about I give you fifty credits and you take us to the Temple? That way, you'll get to keep the speeder." Fifty credits was all the two Jedi had left from when they left Ansion and paid for the lift to Coruscant.

The dealer pursed his lips together in thought. "Fine," he said finally, "but only 'cause you're Jedi and I respect the Jedi." He held out a hand and Anakin placed the credits in his hand before glancing at his master to see what Obi-Wan thought of his plan.

Obi-Wan merely inclined his head once in approval and Anakin felt pride surge through him. It wasn't often that Obi-Wan approved of his plans; most of his plans tended to be on the reckless side and more often than not nearly ended up getting them killed.

The man climbed into the speeder and Anakin and Obi-Wan followed suit. The man started the speeder up and drove it toward the Jedi Temple. The trip was done in complete silence although Anakin was positive his master was deep in thought and he found his thoughts were also drifting.

He thought about his mother and he closed his eyes. The entire journey from Tatooine to Coruscant had passed by peacefully and Anakin had not one dream about his mother. He was eternally grateful to his master for letting him go see his mother; he owed his master more than he could ever repay in his entire life. He'll miss his mother but he found that he was content with knowing that she was going to be all right.

The man landed the speeder on the landing pad outside the temple and Obi-Wan climbed out of the speeder before thanking the man.

"No problem, Master Jedi," the man replied before he flew away.

Anakin glanced at his master. "You should probably get that wound seen to, master," he said.

"I'll go after we report to the Jedi Council," his master replied. "Come, Anakin. We're late as it is."

"That wasn't our fault," Anakin said.

"No it wasn't. However, we are still late. The council will understand when we explain what happened." Obi-Wan led the way across the broad promenade toward the main entrance to the Jedi Temple before entering it. The two of them along the meditative walkway toward the Tranquility Spire that rose from the center of the temple. The spire was taller than the four that lay at the four corners of the Temple and was where the Jedi Council normally held their meetings.

Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way up toward the Jedi Council before waiting patiently for the Jedi Council to call them in. Anakin could sense them in the council so he knew that he and his master were just in time for a council meeting but were still a day late. They had passed Luminara and Barriss on their way to the council chamber and Obi-Wan had paused to explain what had happened when Luminara asked. Luckily, he kept their visit to the Lars Homestead out of the explanation, for which Anakin was grateful.

When the council informed them they could come in, the two Jedi walked into the council chambers. The chamber was a circular room with large transperisteel windows overlooking the airways of Coruscant with seats arranged in a semicircle around the room. All twelve members of the Jedi Council were seated in the semicircle of seats although it was Yoda who had told them to enter.

"Expected you yesterday we did, Obi-Wan," Yoda said.

"My apologies, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. "We got delayed on our way back from Ansion." He went on to explain what happened after he put in the wrong coordinates; from the pirate attack to when they left Mos Eisley. Thankfully, he left out the visit to the Lars Homestead just as he did when he spoke with Luminara.

Mace Windu was silent. "Luminara already informed us of what happened on Ansion but we would like to hear your side of the story. After that, we'll let you get cleaned up before you head out on your next mission."

"Another one?"

"Yes. You will not have to leave Coruscant for this mission however. Now then, the report."

"Of course." Obi-Wan went on to explain what happened on Ansion from his point of view. When he was finished, the Jedi Council members were nodding to each other.

"That corroborates with what Luminara told us," Mace said.

"A new mission you have now," Yoda said. "Nearly assassinated earlier today Senator Amidala was. Afraid for her life the Supreme Chancellor is. Asked for the Jedi to intervene he has. Agreed with him we have. Protect the senator, you two will, Obi-Wan, Skywalker."

"Yes masters," Obi-Wan replied bowing and Anakin followed suit although he felt a trill of excitement surge through him. He was going to meet up with the woman he had called an angel when he first met her after ten years of not seeing each other.

"Get cleaned up you two will. Then meet with Senator Amidala you will."

Obi-Wan inclined his head in response before he and Anakin walked out of the Jedi Council chamber.

* * *

><p>Padmé gazed out of the large transparisteel viewports of her apartment as she waited for the arrival of the Jedi who would be guarding her from another assassination attempt. Captain Typho was standing near the doors leading into the apartment and Jar-Jar was at his side. Padmé's handmaidens were at her side but remained silent as if they, too, were deep in thought.<p>

After what felt like a lifetime, the doors slide open and Padmé's heard Jar-Jar's voice.

"Obi? Obi! 'Tis been a long time. Meesa so excited to see you again."

"Hello Jar-Jar," the familiar, if somewhat older, voice of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi sounded.

"Mistress Padmé," Jar-Jar cried walking into the living area as Padmé turned around to find Obi-Wan walking into the living room with a young man that looked vaguely familiar to Padmé just behind him. "Lookie, lookie. 'tis the Jedi arriving."

Padmé smiled as she walked over to stand in front of the Jedi. "It's been a long time, Master Jedi," she greeted him.

"It has, my lady," Obi-Wan said.

Padmé turned her gaze to the young man and, the instant he caught sight of those impressive blue eyes, she recognized him immediately. "Ani? Is that really you? My, you sure have grown," she exclaimed noticing the young man was already taller than Obi-Wan.

"So have you," Anakin replied, "and more beautiful. Er, for a senator I mean."

Padmé chuckled. "You'll always be that little boy I met on Tatooine, Ani," she said smiling gently before she turned her gaze to Obi-Wan not noticing Anakin's flinch.

"We are grateful for your help, Master Jedi," Typho said. "The senator doesn't seem to think extra protection will be much help."

Padmé led the way to the couch before sitting down and the other sat down in front of her. "I don't want more protection, I want answers," she said. "I want to know who is trying to kill me."

"Our mandate is to protect you, my lady," Obi-Wan said.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé," Anakin cut in, "I promise."

Obi-Wan glanced sternly at his apprentice. "Our mandate is to protect the senator, Anakin," he said firmly.

"Protection is for a local security force, not Jedi. Investigation is implied in our mandate," Anakin protested.

"We will do what the council has instructed us to do, Padawan," Obi-Wan said calmly, firmly. "And you will learn your place."

Anakin glowered but otherwise said nothing in response.

"Perhaps your presence alone will draw out my attacker," Padmé said to diffuse the awkward, tense air that suddenly appeared between the two Jedi. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I think I will retire." She stood up and the others stood up with her. She inclined her head to the two Jedi before making her way toward the room.

* * *

><p>"It was as if she doesn't even remember me," Anakin said watching Padmé walk away. He wasn't entirely sure who he was talking to, he thought it was Jar-Jar, but he felt a bit better talking about his feelings.<p>

"She has a lot on her mind, Anakin," Obi-Wan said overhearing his words. "I'm sure she's glad to see us. Now come, let's check the security measures."

Anakin glanced at his master. "Master…" he began.

"Anakin, stay up here while I go down stairs with Captain Typho to check the security measures there," Obi-Wan said before Anakin could finish his words. Anakin had the feeling that his master knew what he was about to ask him.

"Yes master," he replied with a sigh knowing full well he wouldn't be able to openly ask his master to investigate the matter again.

After Obi-Wan left the apartment, Anakin began searching the apartment to make sure all security measures were being taken. Briefly, he paused at the door leading to Padmé's room but kept walking. After he walked past it for the third time, Padmé's voice called from within.

"That's the third time you've walked past my door, Ani," she said.

"Sorry, Padmé. I'm just making sure everything's all right," Anakin replied, which was true.

Padmé stepped out of the room. "I don't like not knowing what's going on, Ani," she said pulling her brush through her long dark brown hair. "I would much rather find out who's trying to kill me."

"We're here to protect you, Padmé, not investigate," Anakin replied a bit curtly. He still didn't like that his master wouldn't let him investigate the matter.

"I know. But I wasn't kidding when I said maybe your presence will draw out my attacker."

Anakin raised his eyebrows confused.

Padmé smiled slightly before saying, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"How are you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked coming to Anakin's side later on that day.<p>

"I'm fine, master," Anakin replied.

"You don't look as tired as you did when we left Ansion. Have the nightmares gone away?"

Anakin nodded glancing back at his master. "Yes, they did and for that I'm glad. But Master…" he broke off, hesitating.

"Yes Anakin?'

"Do you think I'll have more of these visions?" Anakin asked finally.

"There's no telling, Anakin. The Force will decide if it wants you to have another vision or not."

"I had the vision of my mother while I was sleeping. Do I have to keep all my dreams in mind just in case they could be visions?"

"I don't know, Anakin. You may want to speak with Master Yoda. He may be able to help you more than I can with this subject."

Anakin sighed before closing his eyes. "I'd much rather dream about Padmé," he said quietly. "Just being around her. It's…intoxicating."

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They'll betray you," Obi-Wan said before he turned his attention to the datapad he was holding in his hand before his brow furrowed in concern. "I'm not seeing anything in the Senator's room."

"She turned them off," said Anakin.

"What? Why?"

"I guess she didn't like me watching," Anakin said with a wry smile.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "You're using her as bait," he said as realization dawned in his eyes.

Anakin felt uncomfortable. "It was her idea," he said. "Don't worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything that's going on in that room. Trust me."

"You're sense isn't always that clear, Anakin."

"And yours is?" Anakin challenged.

"Possibly."

Anakin turned his gaze to the window before closing his eyes and stretching out with the Force when it was disturbed. "Master…" he began.

"I sense it too," Obi-Wan said sharply.

Anakin pivoted on one foot before running toward Padmé's room with Obi-Wan just behind him. He was inside and his lightsaber was ignited and slicing through the two Kouhons. Obi-Wan caught sight of the assassin droid and, as Anakin leapt off the bed, he leapt through the window, grabbed the assassin droid and it carried him away.

Anakin growled under his breath. "Stay here," he ordered Padmé before he ran out of the room to try and find his master before something happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>An what do you think?**

**Blaze: and so we are into the events of AotC. So far, they've been occurring as they have in the movie but they're gonna start changing soon**

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: yup, really and you really need to come up with a new nickname. Everyone's mistaking you for Vader**

**Vader: I'm not that little worm**

**Darth: who are you calling a worm?**

**Anakin: you**

**Blaze: wow, you two really are the same person**

**Vader: I am nothing like this whiny pipsqueak!**

**Anakin: I'm not the whiny pipsqueak. Luke is.**

**Luke: (whines) Father!**

**Anakin: see what I mean**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review, thank you to the three people who reviewed the last chapter, and I will post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


End file.
